yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamvell
The Flamvells are a series of FIRE Attribute monsters whose effects include burning away the opponent's Life Points and increasing each others attack points. Many of their effects are triggered when they inflict Battle Damage or destroy a monster as a result of battle. They are introduced in Duel Terminal with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! They are introduced to the TCG through the Booster Pack Ancient Prophecy, with Flamvell Commando as a TCG-exclusive, with further cards coming through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. Aside from being FIRE monsters, the majority of them have 200 DEF, and have support based around that. A new sub-Archetype called the Neo Flamvell was released in Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula, hinting that the "Flamvell" may be making a comeback like fellow Duel Terminal Archetype; the X-Sabers/XX-Sabers. The Neo Flamvell monsters however are more focused on Graveyard control, especially by removing from play your opponent's cards. Play Style A Deck using the "Flamvell" archetype will essentially be using FIRE monsters, most of which have 200 or less DEF. In this case, a Deck using these monsters will be able to utilize a great amount of FIRE support like the "Volcanic" series. However, since the total amount of "Flamvell" monsters currently released in the TCG is 11 ("Flamvell Grunika", "Flamvell Baby", "Flamvell Dragnov", "Flamvell Poun", "Flamvell Fiend", "Flamvell Archer", "Flamvell Commando", "Flamvell Firedog", "Flamvell Magician", "Flamvell Guard", "Flamvell Uruquizas"), in order to make a Deck out of it, there must be a great amount of cards that are not related to the Flamvell archetype. On the other hand, it is far easier to just use the current "Flamvell" monsters as support cards in other Decks. Flamvell monsters have lots of synergy with other Deck types and their trump card, "Rekindling", can get you up to 5 monsters at once. This could lead to various Synchro Summons, or if you have a "Flamvell Archer" handy you can tribute it, "Flamvell Baby", or "Flamvell Poun" in order to add 800 Attack to each one giving you a total of 3200 extra attack points. This could lead to victory in a single turn, or an OTK. Monsters * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Barrier Statue of the Inferno (to stop your opponent from ss) * Flamvell Grunika * UFO Turtle * King Pyron * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (to get rid of something useful in your oppnent's hand) Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice * Rekindling * Scapegoat * Gold Sarcophagus * Book of Moon Traps * Flamvell Counter * Imperial Iron Wall Extra Deck * Flamvell Uruquizas * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon Deck Types Volcanic Flamvell Volcanic Flamvell uses the Flamvell cards to Swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and "Blaze Accelerator" to get rid of your opponent's monsters. Many FIRE/Pyro support cards are useful in these Decks, since all are FIRE, and most monsters are Pyro. Monsters * Volcanic Blaster * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Volcanic Slicer * Solar Flare Dragon * Flamvell Dragnov * Volcanic Doomfire * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Raging Flame Sprite * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Avarice * Rekindling * Wild Fire * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps * Dark Bribe * Bottomless Trap Hole * Magic Cylinder * Dimensional Prison * Backfire Explosive Flamvell Explosive Flamvell uses Flamvells to swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and keep a strong field presence. Monsters * Flamvell Commando * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Baby * Red Gadget * Green Gadget * Yellow Gadget Spells * Rekindling * Lightning Vortex * Polymerization Traps * Flamvell Counter * Ceasefire * Backfire Extra Deck * Flamvell Urquizas * Ignition Beast Volcannon Flamvell Counter The Flamvell Counter Deck utilizes the power of the Dark Counter Deck with the swarming capabilities of the Flamvells. (The name is a little ironic due to the fact that "Flamvell Counter" is also a card.) Monsters * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Doom Lord * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Dark Voltanis * Dark Grepher * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Dragnov Spells * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Foolish Burial * Rekindling * Hand Destruction * Future Fusion Traps * Flamvell Counter * Dark Bribe * Divine Wrath * Dark Illusion * Counter Counter Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Flamvell Uruquizas * Stardust Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron * Shooting Star Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Goyo Guardian * Black Rose Dragon Flamvell Removal This Deck focusses on removing most of your opponents graveyard while keeping yours safe, as well as swarming the field with Flamvells and Synchro Monsters. You will also be milling so that you can activate "Rekindling" earlier on. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Flamvell Archer * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Neo Flamvell Garuda * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Sangan * Summoner Monk * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Rekindling * Book of Moon * Pot of Avarice * Mind Control Traps * Dimensional Prison * Trap Stun Extra Deck Your choice of Synchro Monsters. Zombievell This Deck's strategy is to mix Flamvells with Zombies, since some of the most beneficial Zombie monsters in the game share 200 DEF, the same as a majority of Flamvell monsters. "Flamvell Poun" makes an excellent search card because of that, netting the player either an "Immortal Ruler", a "Spirit Reaper", or a "Plaguespreader Zombie" -- of which the latter two are must-haves for any Zombie-Type Deck. This also allows you to Synchro Summon monsters like "Archfiend Zombie-Skull" with ease, using the low-level "Flamvell Poun", "Spirit Reaper", and/or "Fox Fire" for the Synchro. Monsters * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Fox Fire * Goblin Zombie * Goka, the Pyre of Malice * Immortal Ruler * Mezuki * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Volcanic Shell * Zombie Master Spells * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Foolish Burial * Rekindling * Terraforming * Zombie World Traps * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Dark End Dragon * Doomkaiser Dragon * Formula Synchron * Revived King Ha Des Extra Deck Your choice of Synchro Monsters. "Doomkaiser Dragon" is recommended though, as it fits very well with the Deck's extra hidden strategy to remove monsters from play in your opponent's Graveyard, then summon them back when you wish, giving you access to them when your opponent will usually have none. Also, it's FIRE Attribute compliments the Deck nicely. Flammill The Flammill Deck utilizes milling effects to quickly dump Flamvell monsters into the grave in order to fuel "Rekindling" and thin the Deck. This Deck utilizes many one for one cards and generates massive card advantage. The trump card for this deck is "Rekindling", which can lead to an OTK. This Deck’s win conditions range from mass Synchro Summoning to straight up beatdown through the attack boosting effect of "Flamvell Archer", which at most can add 4800 Attack to your side of the field. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Magician * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Necro Gardna * Flamvell Poun * Magical Merchant * Card Trooper Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Rekindling * Magical Stone Excavation (Gets back Rekindling) * Book of Moon * Dark Hole (Opens the door for a Rekindling OTK) * Nobleman of Extermination * Gold Sarcophagus * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension Traps * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Red Nova Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Formula Synchron * Black Rose Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary * Ally of Justice Catastor * Scrap Archfiend Weaknesses Since "Rekindling" plays a large part in some Flamvell Decks, "Vanity's Fiend" and "Vanity's Ruler" kill this deck type. In addition to that, a Remove from Play deck will destroy the strategy by making it impossible to use "Rekindling's" effect to it's maximum extent. Lastly, "Prohibition" can prevent the use of "Rekindling", making it much harder to win. Category:Archetypes